


the way you look is not an issue

by fromthefire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, i refuse to tag this as relationship bc this is slowburn gddmanit, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire
Summary: Lance spills his guts but Keith had his suspicions.
Kudos: 19





	the way you look is not an issue

"Lance, eat. Please?" The tan boy swore the sentence echoed in his head, merging into voices of his parents; his friends; his lovers who had uttered those same damned words. His already shaking hands placed down the fork onto the porcelain plate. The clinking noise catching Keith's attention.  
Lance forced a smile anyway.  
"You know, don't you?" He accused gently. Keith lowered his head, unsure of what to expect. The subject was already heavy and intertwining that with the love of his life stirred his emotions. "It's alright, I'm not mad," Lance replied, his tone honest. He dropped his gaze from Keith and stared at the salad. The salad stared back. "Just wish I coulda told you," Lance spoke into the silence. The emphasis on the word 'I' rang in Keith's ears. The room was hushed again and Keith hurried to fill it.  
"You still can, I know I'm not the best person to do this with but, I'll listen." Keith pleaded. A genuine chuckle escaped the dark boys' lips. He set his plate down onto the coffee table, abandoning it (to Keith's dismay) and placed his hands on the back of his head, staring up at the ceiling. Keith couldn't help but notice his shirt riding up, ribs protruding from under the soft material. His stomach churred from the confirmation of his disorder. "I wouldn't know where to start," Lance said after a while. "Anywhere," Keith replied without missing a beat. "Okay, well. You know when you're driving..." Lance locked eyes with Keith, Keith completely and utterly dedicated to Lance's voice. "...and the car gives you the E symbol and you know you're almost out of gas. But you don't really... you don't feel it until the car starts to sputter and you can feel the car lagging." Lance inhaled deeply. Keith placed a hand onto the Lances wrist, giving him another slow nod. They shared an empty smile.  
"Yeah, well. It's different from a car that's on full. Because on full, the things at the F and the car is working great, and there's something about the tank being freshly full that really makes a car go. Well, for me, I'm the car. and if I'm not on E, I can feel everything lagging and I feel just like the stupid car on E. even if I'm at F, the E gets worse and I can't control the way my body fails me. Its something to do with my brain, I guess, but I just can't function when I eat, Keith. My head turns all wobbly and my thoughts start to jab at me. I know I'm drowning in society's rules but..." He trailed off.  
"it's stuck now, I think I will always be a car and I will always be on E." Lance let out a dry laugh. "That sounds so stupid." Keith came to, still having been lost in Lance's story and blue eyes met teary ones.  
"Keith, I..." Keith pulled Lance to him, gently, and he held him. They sat there for minutes or hours, neither of them was counting. Lance had started to tear up himself.  
"Thank you," Keith spoke from in the crook of Lance's neck, eyes shut. A noise of confusion came from the younger boy.  
"It's hard to say stuff like that. at least for me but... I just, I wish I could help more." He murmured into his neck again. The dams burst and Lance didn't want to stop them. "You know, I'm here for you too if you ever want to talk about your scars, Keith." A whisper came from Lance and Keith just held him tighter and basked in raw emotion, together.


End file.
